


Avaricious

by October_And_April



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Greed has a potty mouth, Ling is a two-in-one package deal, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, i guess?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_And_April/pseuds/October_And_April
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed does a little soul-searching. Ling has something even Greed the Avaricious hasn't considered, but for once he's faced with a desire that outranks even world domination, and he has no way of getting it on his own. Only through the Xingese prince can Greed achieve his most ambitious desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avaricious

 

 

Edward wasn't sure when it was initiated this time around, if it was Ling or Greed - or perhaps both working together - who pounced him after leading him a safe distance from the rest of the group. Edward knew it was pointless to bitch about the cold when his coat and muscle shirt were yanked up, and honestly he'd rather go huddle by the fire with the others than do this right now because, really, Greed's body is kinda cold.

"You know Greed," Ed hissed, "You've been taking over Ling a lot lately." Edward hissed as Greed's fingers hardened into black, powerful carbon-based claws that trailed so incredibly gently and threateningly over his chilled skin. "Is he letting a bastard like you have all the freedom or are you just being..."

Greed sniggered into Edward's neck, one normal hand skillfully tearing into his belt while the other scraped frighteningly sharp fingers over his pectoral around the port of his automail arm. 

"What, greedy?" he smirked, and Edward jerked a knee up and rammed Greed in the abdomen. "Hate to break it to you, kid, but..."  
  
"Ugh, oh _shut up_ ," Edward snapped.  
  
"Your skin is covered in goosebumps," Greed muttered lowly, dastardly amused by the squirming form of the powerful, infamous, _prodigious_ Fullmetal Pipsqueak under him. "Scared, little man?"

Edward's seething was practically felt in his touch, amusing Greed further. 

"Don't call me little," Edward snarled, but his voice lacked the threat, voice rising in a whimper as Greed's much more humanoid hand ruthlessly groped the front of his boxers, the rough touch stirring reaction out of his cock. He felt the need to retaliate and dug his nails into Greed's forearms. "And it's cold as hell out here, you dick! Maybe you're not all that effected by the cold but I sure as hell am! Can't this wait until we find another town to crash in?"

A growl rumbled in Greed's chest, resonating through his touch into Edward's skin, and the boy arched his back with a strangled grunt as Greed's hand swiped over the head of his growing erection. 

  
"I don't think you wanna make me wait any more than you already have, kid," Greed growled, and Edward's hair rose on his skin in fear at the threat until the homunculus backed off with a more relaxed smirk. "Don't look at me like that. There's actually a thing or two that I don't simply take because I want it. That being said..." His voiced lowered and he moved his face closer to Edward's, whose expression was twisted between a half-assed glare and desire. "I don't have to  _take_  you. I'll get it when I want it because you want it too. And don't try to lie to me, you always end up betraying whatever excuse you come up with."

His hand began to stroke, and though the open air was cold against the sensitive organ, the warmth of his fleshy palm was so relieving that Edward found himself bucking up into it. 

"Don't act so cocky," Edward grunted, his words betraying his desire as he found his legs opening as Greed slid a knee between them. "And you're right, you  _can't_  take me, I wouldn't let you, and you know it. That being said," he mocked Greed's earlier words, making the homunculus grin, "keep pissing me off like you are and you're gonna be left here like this." 

Greed's expression, that expression so much like Ling's that it made Edward vaguely wonder how the prince was inwardly reacting to this, twisted as Edward slid his own knee between Greed's legs against the rudely protruding lump in his pants. The homunculus _harrumphed_ and bullied him back down into the dirt. 

  
"Who's acting cocky now? I'm not the only greedy one here, y'know. You aren't gonna go back to your own hand if there's something  _way_  better available." 

Edward's lip twitched and turned his head so Greed couldn't see his sarcastic expression. The sharpness of that wandering hand on his chest returned to normal and Greed leaned back, shucking off his coat with a roll of his shoulders, sharp eyes staring hungrily down. 

"Work with me here, will ya? Get those pants off already."

Edward snorted, made it a point to kick off his boots violently in Greed's direction, lifted his hips and started to shimmy his leathers down his hips. A hand fell on his knee, and Greed's eyes were suddenly softer, expression contemplative, and his voice was then undoubtedly the prince's.

"If you really don't want this Ed, we _aren't_ going to force you." Edward stared up with wide eyes, and he was sure it was Ling now hovering over him, a neutral but ever so affectionate expression in his face. Edward felt himself relax instantly, completely, and his legs fell open again, head falling back.

"I already told you," he scolded softly, "you know how stubborn I am. You'd never be able to  _force_  me into anything. I'm alright, Ling."

Ling smiled, and Edward smiled back, having missed the happy expression from the prince. Greed never kissed on the mouth, but Ling liked to, and that was the first difference in their intimacy as the prince leaned down and touched his lips to Edward's, thumbing over the nakedly exposed hips, sheltering him from the chilly breeze. 

Edward's eyes slipped shut as Ling kissed him, and he was so lost in the tenderness of the moment that he didn't notice when Greed was the one to take control again. Fascinated with Edward's reaction to the bratty prince, Greed kissed him again. Going slow wasn't really his style, but it was obvious Ling knew more about humans than he did.

The moment, sweet for Edward as it may have been, was a bitter pill for Greed as Edward's eyes opened in a shocked expression when he noticed the change again, the gentle eyes of the prince purple and slitted. Did his presence unnerve the boy, Greed wondered? Edward stiffened, but he relaxed again just as quickly, and something blossomed in Greed's chest as Edward opened himself up once more and kicked off his pants and boxers. 

Greed was no fool. The only reason any of this began was because of Edward's close relation to the prince. He'd watched as Edward worried himself sick and fought to near-death over Ling's body, fought him because he thought Greed would be dangerous to Ling. And maybe, on a level he had plenty of reason to think so. 

Edward hated Greed, hated he was inside Ling, hated that he took over his body and abandoned his friends; both the past Greed's and Ling's alike. Hated that Greed tried to make Ling abandon him, too.

Edward was, on some level, probably in love with the prince. Of course, Greed knew pretty much nothing on the subject, but Edward's feelings were anyone's guess. Because who in the world would allow someone they  _didn't_  love take them bareback in the residence of an abandoned warehouse while they were all on the run for survival? 

Edward probably hated Greed even then as Ling took him for the first time. Hated that Greed was watching in the forefront of Ling's mind, sharing Ling's senses and experiencing their first time together. But then he grew to tolerate Greed, and soon he was letting the  _homunculus_  fuck him, though Greed knew it was only because he was using the body of the prince. That really, it was both of them fucking him, and if he had to deal with Greed sharing Ling's body, so be it. 

Greed tried again, for reasons he was totally stumped by, to get on the boy's good side and kissed him again. Edward reciprocated, albeit reluctantly at first, and then his arms were around Greed's neck and their mouths danced more intensely than before. It was chaos, it was hungry devouring, trying to swallow each other up. 

He could get used to this kissing thing, Greed thought. 

Edward rolled himself over before Greed told him to, reaching back around and preparing himself, grunting and swaying, fingerfucking himself, giving a show that Greed had a first row seat to. Greed was close to tearing off the remainder of his clothes, but only refrained because they were his only ones and there was no telling if Edward would be in the mood to fix them for him afterward. He shucked them as civilly as he could manage, eyes peeled and fixed on Edward's clenching body.  

"Look at you," Greed laughed as he pulled Edward's hips back to himself, but the boy didn't slow his fingers. "With you like this, I can't tell which one of us is the real Greed."

"Shut up," Edward snapped, but his voice was weak with arousal, and he finally pulled his fingers away, only to find them replaced with Greed's, making him inhale sharply as the long digits dug around inside him, curling and thrusting. His sweet spot was hit immediately by luck and he whined deep in his throat. 

"Damn, kid," Greed breathed, stilling him with a hand on his hip. "Your cunt is twitching so much. That needy, huh?"

Edward's face reddened from his hairline to his neck and he buried his face into the grass, letting out an embarrassingly shuddering moan as Greed's fingers tapped his prostate. 

Then, like magic again, in an instant Ling was over him, gently murmuring, "It's beautiful." Ling pulled his hand back, stilled Edward's rocking, and pulled the elastic tie from his hair. He let the golden strands fall where they may before gathering them up in his hands and carding his fingers gently through the length until his hair was laying over his shoulders. "And so is your hair."

Edward grunted softly, then reached around and pulled his long hair over his shoulder out of the way and glanced back at Ling. The prince kissed the back of his automail shoulder and said, "And so is your arm." This miraculous arm that Lan Fan also now had. Ling pressed his forehead against it. "This arm that both of the most important people to me have sacrificed to have."

Edward swallowed and shuddered under him. 

"You're a lot more affectionate than Greed," he said as if it were a simple observation, and the prince laughed. 

"Sorry," Ling laughed warmly. "I guess I got caught up in the moment, rare as they are nowadays. But now I'm not sure I can wait anymore, and I don't think you can either." Edward nodded in agreement, rocking back to meet the slow penetration that at last his craving body needed. 

"Ahh-  _shit_." Edward groaned and his ass clenched again. Ling grunted behind him and hugged his hips, not minding the cold metal of Edward's leg against his thigh, and he began to pivot into the body before him.

Ling held him and went as slow for as long as he could until the impatient entity inside him inevitably would grow bored of the pace and take over. He could feel the tug, but put up resistance as he held Edward, determined to make the moment last a while longer, irately pushing Greed back. In an attempt to sate him, he buried his nose in Edward's hair, growled, and fucked him harder, faster.

Edward tossed his head and groaned again, trying hard to keep his voice in check lest it carry across the woods. He heard Ling weakly breath, "Ed.." in his ear, and he rasped out Ling's name as much as his breathless voice would allow.

" _Ughn_ \- ngh,  _Ling_ -"

The pace suddenly changed, and Edward's world went upside down as he found himself face-up now, back to the dirt and his legs being hiked up, the metal one thrown over a shoulder and he bit back a scream as he was ruthlessly pounded into.

"The name's  _Greed._ " 

Greed's grinning face above him, sweating with exertion, still looking cocky even as his muscles bulged and his teeth bared with the effort.

"G-Greed.." Edward's eyes screwed shut, overwhelmed, and Greed laughed hotly as he squirmed and bucked with an insatiable hunger for his fucking. 

" _Fuck_  kid, I could screw your sweet ass all day," Greed grunted, driving his knees deeper into the earth for better leverage, determined to give the kid the fucking he was craving. Edward's nails were digging into his skin, clawing down his back, the metal fingers leaving bruises and his flesh hand leaving half-moon indentions and bloodying scratches. It would be easy to put up a shield on his back to protect against the ruthless, involuntarily inflicted wounds, but he also knew that would probably hurt him if he tried to claw into that harsh material. He could heal easily anyway, and gladly let Edward paint the canvas of his back with blood and dark purple bruises. 

Greed snickered then and changed their position, pulling Edward into his lap. To Edward's credit, he was able to hold himself up though his flesh leg shuddered with stress, arms tight around Greed's neck as the homunculus screwed him from below.

"No," Greed snarked. "You're not a kid anymore, are ya?" 

"O-older than  _you_ ," Edward managed to rasp between breaths. 

"Older than the bratty prince, maybe, but you're still jailbait to me, kid."

"Then don't call me _kid_."

Greed laughed and turned his head, nipping Edward's cheek. 

"You're so fun to fuck with. And to fuck."

"Oh screw you," Edward hissed. Greed could have easily made a joke about who was doing the screwing, but anyone with half a wit could make that joke so he passed and put his mouth to better use marking the boy up as his. He embedded his teeth into his shoulder and around his neck, sucking until he tasted blood underneath his skin, never quite breaking it. 

"Shit,  _shit_ , shit-!" Edward's insides began to shudder and Greed relished as he gyrated his neglected cock against his stomach and squirmed in his lap. 

"You gonna cum, kid?" Greed grunted, pivoting himself faster into his convulsing asshole.

  
_"Ughn_ , what do you _think_?" Edward snapped, the last words rising in a lusty whine. Just for his smart mouth, Greed couldn't resist a resounding slap on his ass. Despite Edward's cry of protest, he was almost positive that was what pushed him over the edge and had him coming, face twisting in a snarl of intense pleasure and fucking himself back hard through his orgasm. 

For a human, for a kid, his stamina was thoroughly impressive to Greed; or maybe _his_ orgasm was a little early, because he didn't ever remember coming so quickly after his partner. He knew Edward probably wouldn't appreciate him not pulling out, but he simply couldn't resist the desire to mark him from the inside, too. 

Edward's strength was sapped out of his muscles, sex wearing him out in a way that physical combat usually didn't, and he grew heavy in Greed's lap. If he concentrated, he could feel Edward's heartbeat against his chest; the little sound was racing a mile a minute, and he could feel the slight tremors from the lasting effects of his orgasm in his muscles.

This was probably a first. Edward usually pulled himself away by now, if it wasn't Ling he was laid up against. But right now, he settled himself against Greed's chest, calm and, dare he say, glowing with post-coital bliss. It was the most relaxed Greed had seen him in a long time. 

Edward's arms went lax around his neck, hanging there comfortably, and Greed wondered if he fell asleep, poking him.

"Hey kid, you still with me? I didn't tucker you out, did I?"

Edward mumbled, turning his head away, resting against his shoulder. 

"Shut up, don't get cocky..." he muttered. "Just lemme rest for a little bit, okay? I'm alright where I am, so deal." 

For once, Greed actually shut up, frowning in contemplation, and he subconsciously began to card his fingers through Edward's hair. Totally Ling's influence, of course. His mind wandered and he was surprised Ling hadn't taken over yet, but instead was sitting back and letting it all happen. Despite how greedy both of them were, they had to share the glory, and that meant they had to share Edward now too.

That thought made Greed pause and he stared down at the top of the boy's head.

Did that mean he had Edward now, in body and heart as Ling had him? Greed had never thought that was something he wanted, but being allowed to hold him like this, he realized he wanted it very, very badly. It was more than just his greed for sex and power over another person; he could get all the sex he wanted from anyone else, and Edward, pretty boy he may be, wasn't exactly a first choice with his terrible attitude and to some, the automail would be the biggest turnoff. 

But maybe it was _because_  of Edward's power and reputation and impossibly distant heart that he was so desirable a prize. Having the Fullmetal Alchemist naked and glowing and dozing off in his lap was ideal for someone like Greed. Just the thought was nearly enough to arouse him again, the kind of power that was straddled in his lap.

But, he knew still, there was something more in his shallow heart that he was trying to fill, something he hadn't been able to possess because he didn't know what it was yet. But Ling, wise like a little subconscious Buddha, piped up.

  
_"You should know what it is by now, Greed,"_  Ling said. _"Don't tell me you're_ that _dense. Until now, I had something even you couldn't have."_

Greed wanted to snap at him to shut up, but instead all he could do was seriously consider his words.

  
_"Impossible,"_  Greed answered.  _"What could a guy like me do with something like that?_ "

Ling just laughed and left Greed to answer his own question rather than provide him with one.

Greed thought ever since regaining his memories that the one thing he was missing, that he truly wanted, was friends. His loyal gang he used to lead whom he gave a second chance at life, now surrounded with loyal friends once more and a host who actually loved him dearly. What more could he ask for? How could even  _Greed the Avaricious_ want even  _more_  than that? What could possibly be missing?

  
_"_ Love, _Greed. Even if you're not human, every sentient thing wants love, needs it more than anything in this world. More than your desire for world domination or whatever else you thought topped the list, your most avaricious, ambitious desire is love."_

Greed tossed his head and snickered into the sky, shaking his head. Unbelievable. 

World domination would be so much more useful. It would be easier just want money or status more than anything.

_"Damnit kid, you can drop your all-knowing attitude now,"_  Greed answered.  _"Who would have thought a human would know more about avarice than Greed?"_

Ling just smiled and shrugged, crossing his arms and legs.  _"Humans are the most ambitious, greedy creatures for something like love. I should know more than some old homunculus."_

_"That was cold, kid. But yeah, I guess you're right. I'm gonna help you achieve status of Emperor, and you're gonna help me achieve this, right?"_

_"Of course, Greed. Equivalency, right? That's what Ed's always saying."_

_"You must put a lot of stock into 'love,' calling it equivalent to world domination."_

Ling laughed heartily. _"Of course!"_  he crowed happily, making Greed smile. _"Love is what makes world you want go 'round, Greed!"_

 


End file.
